Magic, Revenge and the Ocean
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: The Giant War is over, but Percy has trouble dealing with everything and fitting in. So he leaves, wandering around Europe. Where he meets Alabaster again, who tells him that Ethan didn't die during the war but had been teleported away. The problem: Alabaster 'misplaced' Ethan. Percy offers his help. He gets more than he expected. Ethan/Alabaster/Percy slashy threesome with mpreg


PJatO || Ethabastercy || PJatO || Magic, Revenge and the Ocean || PJatO || Ethabastercy || PJatO

Title: Magic, Revenge and the Ocean – An Unexpected Reunion

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, masturbation, toys, anal, doubling, pet-play, collar/leash, magic to turn Percy into a catboy, past character death, mpreg

Main Pairing: Ethan/Alabaster/Percy

Side Pairings: Luke/Percy (past), Nico/Jason (mentioned), Frank/Hazel/Leo (mentioned), Tempest/Blackjack (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Howard Claymore, Blackjack, Mrs. O'Leary, Hermes

Own Characters: Patricia the Estate Agent, Hope Torrington-Jackson, Balance Nakamura-Jackson

Summary: Percy had tried living at Camp Half-Blood with the others after the Giant War, but it just didn't work. He just couldn't. So he left for Europe. What he did not expect was to meet Alabaster. Or helping Alabaster tracking down Ethan, who he had thought to be dead. Or ending up in bed with both of them and never wanting to leave their sides again...

**Magic, Revenge and the Ocean**

_An Unexpected Reunion_

The Giant War had destroyed him. Being in Tartarus had broken him.

Losing Piper and Annabeth and Reyna during the war had broken him.

This war had been different, they had only been such a small, tight-knitted group. Only the nine of them. And a third of their crew had died. Losing Piper and Reyna had truly send Jason spiraling down into a desperate depression. His girlfriend and his oldest friend. Much to Percy's surprise, Nico had been the most solid pillar to support Jason. Somewhere while Percy and Annabeth had been in Tartarus, those two had connected. And it didn't take them too many weeks after the war to get together. Nico coming out had been a little bit of a shock. Jason being a bi-curious Roman was more of an 'Oh well' and with Nico being his main support, it wasn't too much of a surprise when the blonde sought more than just friendship.

Nico had moved to New Rome, to be there for his new boyfriend and also to be closer to his sister Hazel. And so had Leo, because he too wanted to support Jason after they had lost Piper, after their trio had been broken down. Once in New Rome, it hadn't taken Frank and Hazel too long to finally claim the Latino as their own, because they had lived through a war together and had nearly lost Leo for good. It had made them realize just how close this war had brought them together.

They had asked Percy to join them in New Rome, because they didn't want him to be all alone in Camp Half-Blood – not that he would have been entirely alone, but he would be the only one from their crew, the only one who had been on the Argo II.

And he had tried. He had seen Jason and Nico fall in love, he had seen Leo moving in together with Frank and Hazel, ultimately leaving him alone after all. And Percy couldn't. He just couldn't keep watching everyone moving on and being happy. Tartarus had _broken_ him, he couldn't just smile and shrug it off. Neither could Nico, but he at least had Jason. Percy had no one.

Yes, he had his mother and Paul, but they were expecting a baby on their own. A normal, mortal baby. One that didn't need its big brother endangering it by attracting monsters. Percy didn't feel as though he belonged home either and the pained, guilty and worried look in his mother's eyes was breaking his heart all over again, every time he saw it.

So he left.

He packed what little belongings he had that mattered, shouldered his backpack and got onto Blackjack's back to soar the sky. Of course, he first had to get hugged by everyone. His mother had demanded for him to call at least once a week so she could know that he was still alive. Nico had demanded for him to take a special Stygian-iron whistle so he could call Mrs. O'Leary every time he may be in danger or needed a faster get-away. Leo had demanded for him to not just vegetate, but to live, to try and get his life back together. He agreed to all of them.

Right now, he was in Scotland, riding through the endless beauty of the Highlands on Blackjack's back. He had been on the roads – or clouds, for that matter – for about three months now. He lived from one day to the next. And he knew that that was thanks to the gods, partly. When it had reached Olympus that their two times savior wanted to travel the world, Percy had woken up with an unlimited credit card on his pillow and a map of the world next to it. Percy couldn't deal with the gods and the camps and the fates anymore, he didn't want anything to do with it anymore and he hoped that maybe, if he could get those behind him, he would get better. If this was his way of restoring his sanity, then the gods would at least not let him sleep under bridges. They knew he wasn't greedy, he would not crave for a castle and ten cars and designer clothes. Even with endless money, he still dressed the same way and he most of the times stayed in the small motels rather than the giant five-stars-hotels. Mostly so because the little ones were more cozy and felt more personal.

After hours of riding (and a little bit of flying) did they reach a secluded beach. Within seconds, Percy was naked and in the water. It was one of the few times that he felt completely at ease, that he could forget the two wars and the losses and the pain and the horrors of Tartarus. At least until he heard the distressed whine of Blackjack. Within seconds did he stumble out of the water. He could only stare wide-eyed and in surprised horror. Alabaster Torrington stood there, next to Blackjack, together with an elderly guy. He hadn't known that Alabaster had lived through the Titan War. Then again, he didn't know about most of the traitors from back then. But he remembered Alabaster, back from his first stay in the Hermes Cabin. The freckles brunette looked as mean as ever.

"W—What are you doing here, Alabaster?", whispered Percy unsure.

"Oh fuck no", groaned the son of Hecate annoyed as he spotted Percy, though the annoyance soon made room for interest as his eyes quite shamelessly roamed Percy's naked body. "Well, I always knew there had to be a reason why Luke was so obsessed with you... Cute bum, Jackson."

Percy flushed brightly as he hastily gathered his clothes and glared. "What do you want?"

"I just saw the pegasus and thought I had seen it before on the Princess Andromeda. O had hoped...", started Alabaster and shook his head. "None of your business, Jackson. What are you doing here? Where are your fangirls and fanboys, great hero?"

"I'm not a hero", spat Percy with dark eyes, struggling with his jeans.

Alabaster frowned intrigued by this, but didn't say anything. While Percy got dressed, Alabaster whispered something with the old guy next to him, most likely explaining who Percy was. The son of Poseidon fidgeted with Riptide in his pocket. He knew how much Alabaster hated him.

"Put your pen down, Jackson. I'm not here to kill you", sighed Alabaster and rolled his eyes before chuckling darkly. "I don't want revenge on you anymore. I saw the Giant War and what the gods put you through. Lou told me. I think I actually feel bad for you. First you lose Luke during the Titan War, then you lose your precious Annabeth during the Giant War. The gods took everything from you. I don't think there is anything left I could take. Besides, I have more important things to do than wasting my time on a broken hero. Sorry, 'not a hero'."

"What kind of more important things could you have?", snorted Percy, ruffling his hair.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I am searching for Ethan", replied Alabaster.

Percy stared at him, his eyes becoming soft and pained as he reached out and rested one hand on Alabaster's shoulder. "I—I'm sorry, Alabaster, but Ethan... he died in the Titan War..."

"What? No", snorted Alabaster and shook Percy's hand off. "Idiot. You saw him fall, but did you ever see his body? I wouldn't let my boyfriend just pummel to his death. I cast a teleportation spell. Problem is... they're very complex and I sort of... I misplaced my boyfriend."

"E—Ethan is... alive...?", asked Percy with wide eyes.

For the first time in months did he feel the warmth of hope curling in his stomach. He had lost so many friends during the wars and hearing one he had believed to be death was still alive...

"Yes. I just don't know where", growled Alabaster displeased. "So that's what Howard and I are doing. Searching for Ethan. I know by now that he has to be somewhere in the UK..."

"I'll help you find him!", said Percy's mouth before his mind could catch up with him.

"Why would _you_ help _me_?", snarled Alabaster with a fierce glare.

"Now, boys, play nice", warned Howard amused, cocking one eyebrow. "You told me he is the most powerful demigod known. Surely his help could come in handy. Think of Ethan."

"Exactly!", agreed Percy wildly. "Besides, I'm not helping _you_, I'm helping Ethan. I always liked him. I helped him before. And... he helped me. I saw so many die... to see him alive again..."

"Great, I get to search for my boyfriend with the brat who has had a crush on him since forever", groaned Alabaster, obviously annoyed, crossing his arms over his chest.

This was the beginning of a catastrophic partnership.

/break\

So Howard Claymore was a mist-form. Percy was still trying to wrap his head around that, even weeks after first meeting the duo. They had made their journey through Scotland and were right now somewhere in Ireland. It wasn't even half-bad. Yes, it would be nice if Alabaster would be a little less snarky and a little less of a pain in the ass, but Howard was bright and clever and reminded Percy just a little bit of Annabeth. And it felt good to have a purpose again. Just aimlessly drifting around for months hadn't exactly helped him and, regardless of what a pain in the ass Alabaster could be, the son of Hecate always gave Percy the kick in the ass that he needed to get up and keep going. It was what Percy needed, far more effective than the coddling his friends and family had done with him ever since he had been freed from Tartarus.

"So you went through hell. Big deal. You're still alive, unlike about everyone I ever cared about. You got your little friends and your family who worry about you. I saw you calling your mommy. Those are things I don't even have anymore. Those few that are still alive, like Lou Ellen, I can't even contact anymore because the gods abandoned us fully, banished the 'traitors' forever from their world. But here you are, their cherished hero, turning your back to them. Stop bitching around."

It was harsh, but true. And Percy knew that. He may have lost many, but he still had many left and turning away from them just because he couldn't deal with life was pathetic. That didn't change that he didn't feel ready to face them, because what Alabaster didn't understand was what Tartarus had really been like and how it felt to be pitied from all sides.

The three of them were just checking into a hotel in... Dublin, Percy thought. He wasn't sure though. They were traveling with Mrs. O'Leary most of the times and Percy hadn't perfected the landings yet. They were _somewhere_ in Ireland, that much he knew though.

"We'd like a two bed room", ordered Percy with a smile.

Howard was still in his mist-form on one of the cards Alabaster was carrying with him – it was easier on Mrs. O'Leary to only carry two people and it was less suspicious to have two friends traveling around, instead of two teens and an old man. Percy was leaning slightly against Alabaster, feeling drowsy from the last fight they had – against the hydra. The son of Hecate looked annoyed, yet he still had one arm around Percy's waist to keep the other from falling over (claiming that whenever Percy hit his head on the floor by falling over, he'd risk what little braincells he had left).

"I'm terribly sorry, but we only have one room left. With one king-sized bed", replied the receptionist, looking truly terribly sorry. "But we're having a wedding here, so..."

"Alright", sighed Percy. "We'll find another place... Is fine..."

"No, we'll take it", grunted Alabaster irritated, tightening his grip on Percy's hips.

"B—But...", started Percy confused, staring up at the brunette.

"You're so short of falling over. I'm not going to carry our bags and you to another hotel", snorted Alabaster with a glare. "We'll stay here. It's fine. I've slept worse than on the couch."

"Wonderful!", interrupted the receptionist and gave them a key.

Percy just clung to Alabaster's neck, his own bag hanging loosely off his shoulder as the son of Hecate navigated the Sea Prince toward there room. Once they reached it, he immediately dumped Percy on the bed, where the son of Poseidon fell asleep right away. Alabaster turned his back on Percy and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Truth was, he really was getting around faster and easier since he had met Percy. Shadow-traveling was handy, Mrs. O'Leary was adorable and Percy was still the strongest demigod Alabaster had ever encountered. With him at his side, Alabaster had no trouble slaying the monsters that were in their way. Magic and the ocean together truly could move mountains. And much to his charging, Percy was actually good company. He was adorable in his naive way and the way he clung to hope. Because hope was all he had left. Alabaster would have never thought how much all the deaths had affected the Sea Prince, how guilty Percy felt for the deaths of those he had fought against, not just those he had fought alongside with. To see how hopeful Percy had grown when he had heard that Ethan was alive, it had actually moved Alabaster and had been the only reason why he had allowed Percy to tag along. That and because he knew that Ethan cared about the son of Poseidon, had been intrigued by him ever since they had met in the labyrinth. So Alabaster hoped that Ethan would be happy once he'd see the stray Alabaster had picked up at the shelter for him. Ruffling his hair with a towel and having another towel wrapped around his waist, he stepped out of the bathroom again. Percy was still out cold. And he looked incredibly cute, all curled together in the middle of the large bed like a young kitten. Just that kittens didn't drool. Shaking his head, Alabaster sat down next to Percy and pushed his hair out of his face before wiping the drool off with the towel in his hand before throwing it onto the floor.

"You _are_ cute, Ethan is right with that", whispered the son of Hecate displeased.

Ethan had talked _a lot_ about Percy Jackson during their stay on the Princess Andromeda. It had been Ethan's big dream that once the Titan War would be won, they would make Percy their sex-slave/pet; since Ethan was Luke's second-in-command, they figured they would get the biggest spoil of war. But things hadn't worked out the way they had dreamed. For fifteen months had he been searching for his boyfriend now. Well, let's say eight months, because he had to get back to being healthy after the injuries he had received during the war and then he had taken some time with getting distracted by the Lamia and meeting Howard. Still, it had been over a year that he had last had sex and the way Percy's shirt riled up to reveal a sliver of sun-kissed, delicious skin was not helping the situation any. Ethan had placed all those delicious threesome-fantasies in his head, all those suggestions of what they would do to their little sex-slave after the war.

"Fuck, the things I'd like to do to you...", growled Alabaster and laid down next to Percy.

That had been part of the reason why he had hated Percy so very much after the war. Turning into the great, victorious hero while Alabaster had lost his lover and everything else that he has had. Still, seeing the broken hero now made him hate Percy a little less. He had witnessed the heart-ripping nightmares Percy still had about Tartarus first-handed during the weeks they had traveled together now. He had also already seen all the countless scars littering Percy's body. Far more than he had ever seen before. Percy wasn't the carefree, foolish boy he had first met in the Hermes cabin all those years ago. He was a two-times war veteran who had to endure senseless suffering at the hands of the gods. Nico di Angelo had made him invincible so he could live through the Titan War and instead of being grateful that their hero could not be harmed, the gods stripped him off this ability before sending him into another seemingly hopeless fight against an ancient deity.

Alabaster had hated Percy for being cherished and victorious and the praised hero. But now Alabaster realized that Percy in fact wasn't. He had suffered the most under the gods. And by the looks of it, the son of Poseidon had realized that himself too, otherwise he wouldn't be in Europe, hiding from everyone he once knew but clinging desperately to rescuing a former enemy.

"You should get dressed before you catch a cold", murmured a tired voice.

Alabaster startled back into reality. He must have dozed off. Blinking a couple of times, he looked right into the sleepy face of one Percy Jackson. Percy had his arms folded beneath his head as he laid next to Alabaster and stared at him curiously. Those sea-green eyes were amazing. Even after all the horrors they had faced, they still shone with a bright curiosity. They had been completely shattered when Alabaster had encountered Percy at that beach, but over the past weeks, he had regained some of that spark that made up Percy Jackson.

"And you should get showered. You still smell singed from the hydra's fire", replied Alabaster.

"Mh... Shower sounds good...", whispered Percy intrigued and got up.

Rolling his eyes, Alabaster got changed into a pair of boxer-shorts and Ethan's old shirt. After the war, he had returned to the hide-out one more time to gather what little he had. He hadn't been able to resist when Ethan's night-shirt had still laid there on their bed. When he closed his eyes and pressed the material against his nose, he liked to think that he could still smell Ethan on it. He knew that wasn't real, knew that after over a year, the scent had long since faded, but he liked to think it.

/break\

They had both went to bed pretty much right after Percy's shower, even though it had only been six PM. But all the fighting and traveling was draining, especially fighting a monster like the hydra. Percy had used his powers to make the beast choke on its on water within, but controlling the water of a living creature was extremely exhausting. So it didn't surprise Alabaster that when he woke up around noon, Percy was still deep asleep. What was surprising him however was that the son of Poseidon had cuddled up to him in his sleep, his head on Alabaster's chest, arms and legs possessively around the son of Hecate like a baby monkey. Which would have been alright – he could have wonderfully blackmailed Percy with this, merciless teasing would be promised – but what was not alright was the fond smile on his own lips. He was _not_ fond of Percy Jackson.

Shaking the son of Poseidon off – and that boy was sleeping like a stone, damn it, he didn't even wake up – he got changed (and noticed the drool-stain on his shirt) and made his way out. He needed some fresh air and Percy always looked cute when he got breakfast in bed, so he would be buying them something to eat in one of the cafés around the place. Damn. He needed to stop thinking such things. He was not getting attached to the former hero.

"Jackson, I got you breakfast", called Alabaster when he got back to the room. "Ja-"

Emerald-green eyes widened as he stared at the bed. There was a naked Percy on top of said bed, legs spread as far as possible, elegant fingers wrapped around his cock, jerking, the other hand thrusting a blue dildo deep into his hole. Moans spilled from rosy lips, sea-green eyes half-lid, his cheeks flushed from arousal. Seeing Percy like that basically gave Alabaster an instant hard-on.

"A—Al", whimpered Percy as he came all over his stomach.

Alabaster put the food aside and leaned against the table, with his arms crossed over his chest. "So you masturbate to fantasies about me while I get us breakfast, yes, Jackson?"

"Oh my father, Al!", exclaimed Percy and sat up, staring wide-eyed at Alabaster.

His eyes were so large, mouth forming an 'o', face even more flushed and his six-pack stained with cum. The picture was quite adorable, in an arousing way. Percy hastily grabbed the sheets and tried to hide beneath them. Alabaster just cocked one eyebrow and shook his head.

"Care to tell me why you are thinking of _me_, of all people, while masturbating?", asked Alabaster. "Don't you have some pretty girl or boy waiting at some camp in the US, waiting for you with doe-eyes and all that shit. Or think about Chase, for that matter. Wasn't she your one true love?"

"I never had a one true love", muttered Percy darkly, averting his eyes. "A... Annabeth was like a sister to me. We had broken up after... after Tartarus. I'm not going to masturbate to my dead best friend, you sicko. And I don't have anyone waiting for me at camp..."

"Right", snarled Alabaster, rolling his eyes. "You're sitting there, with a dildo up your ass after you came with my name on your lips, but _I_ am the sicko here, really?"

"I—It's not like that", hissed Percy, blushing even more. "I just haven't been close to anyone in so long... And yesterday, you were laying next to me. Naked. I'm only a hormonal guy too and you are kind of... sexy... And you and me, we have been together like 24/7. So yeah, I have some... desires too, okay? No need to make fun of me. Just... leave it alone, please. Okay?"

"Why. Should. I?", asked Alabaster with dark eyes as he walked over to Percy.

The son of Poseidon gulped slightly as he found himself pinned to the mattress by a hungry-looking Alabaster. But as frightened as this made Percy feel, it was just as arousing. Alabaster had him pinned by the wrists, was sitting between his legs, keeping him trapped and creating friction.

"A—Al, let go", growled the son of Poseidon, glaring up at the other.

"You're not the only one with desires", stated Alabaster with one cocked eyebrow. "It's been over a year since I last had sex. And you're just laying there, looking sexy and adorable at the same time, something I had not thought possible. All naked and stained with cum. I'm going to fuck you."

Percy flushed brightly at that and stared wide-eyed up at Alabaster. "B—But... Ethan..."

"He wouldn't mid that I had a little... distraction over the time we were apart", dismissed Alabaster.

Percy still looked uncomfortable, but he soon lost that to a passionate kiss. Alabaster's lips were cunning as they trailed along Percy's torso, tickling and caressing. Alabaster didn't even bother preparing him, guessing that the dildo had done the job. Percy yelped at the sudden intruder, stiffening a little, but the son of Hecate just continued fucking him with short, hard thrusts. Soon enough, the hits against his prostate were making up for the stretch. A real cock was so much better than the toy, Percy had completely forgotten just how good it felt to have a real guy fucking him. He came with a whimper, sputtering his cum over their joined bodies. Alabaster thrust only a couple of times himself before he came, it had just been too long for him too. Neither felt particularly guilty for the fast fuck, but both were utterly satisfied. Percy was unsure how to behave now, but Alabaster took that decision from him by wrapping his arms around Percy's waist to pull him up against his chest. The son of Poseidon hummed contently and laid his head onto Al's chest.

/break\

Things got more complicated from that point on. They fucked more frequently from there on and then it got more kinky. Since Percy was quite cuddly, Alabaster started to tease the Sea Prince about being a pet. When they were attacked and Alabaster told Percy what to do, Percy did it. Like a trained pet. The problem with this kind of teasing was that Alabaster was a son of Hecate.

"Perseus? I think that something is not quite right", pointed Howard out.

The two of them were sitting in a café, somewhere in England. Alabaster had left them alone about ten minutes ago, saying he wanted to check out an antique bookstore to see if he could get any practical magic books, while Doctor Claymore finished his tea and Percy finished his cake (there was this giant chocolate cake with _blue_ frosting and _blue_ sugar roses and he had made hungry-kitten-eyes at the cake until Al had bought him a giant piece).

"Mh?", asked Percy confused and tilted his head.

"I think the reason why Alabaster went to get you a piece of that cake was so he could slip something into it", continued Howard, motioning toward the large window-front of the café.

Percy turned toward it in confusion. The slightly mirrored glass showed him his reflexion. Yelping surprised, he bolted up. He had cat-ears and a freaking cat-tail! Even his eyes looked cat-like and... and... he had _fangs_! He was a freaking catboy! Oh, he was so going to skin Alabaster!

"Sit down and finish your cake, Percy", chuckled Howard amused, sipping his tea.

"B—But I look like a joke!", complained Percy, tugging on one of his ears.

"Judging by the looks of the others, no one can see them. They're only staring because you're behaving like a lunatic", countered Howard. "So sit down and finish your cake. You don't know where Alabaster is anyway, so you'll only see him back at the hotel tonight."

Percy pouted, but he knew Howard was right. So he continued to stuff his face with delicious cake.

/break\

Howard had returned to his card-form to rest for the night while Percy was laying on the bed, his arms crossed over his chest, pout in place. He kept glaring at the door, waiting for it to open and reveal Alabaster, because he wanted to greet the son of Hecate with a glare but he didn't know when the other boy would come home. Finally, after what felt like way too long, did the door open.

"Alabaster Camille Torrington, what the fuck is wrong with you?!", exclaimed Percy agitated.

"Don't use my middle name, Jackson", warned Alabaster with a glare of his own. "What's wrong?"

"The cat-stuff!", growled Percy, ears flat against his skull. "Asshole, undo this!"

"Sh, kitty-kitty-kitten", cooed Alabaster with a smirk, patting Percy's head. "Look what I got you, my little pet. A pretty collar with a bell. Do you like the shiny?"

Even though he was saying it teasingly, he could see that yes, the kitten inside liked the shiny. Percy's eyes were large and mesmerized as they stared transfixed at the silver bell that sparkled in the light and chimed so lightly. Cocking his head, he lifted one hand to pat against the bell, making it chime more loudly. And again. And again. Until Alabaster was laughing his ass off.

"Fuck, you are so adorable, Jackson", snorted Alabaster and took the marine-blue collar away again.

He laid it around Percy's neck and closed it. As that was done, he poked the bell once.

"Perfect. And it suits you well, kitten", nodded Alabaster pleased, motioning to the mirror.

Percy tilted his head to the other side and stared at his reflexion in fascination. Even he had to admit that he looked kind of cute as a kitten. And the collar was quite beautiful. A blush spread over his cheeks as he looked at himself and the cheeky grinning brunette next to him.

"Al", sighed the son of Poseidon and shook his head.

"Shut up and let's get kinky", growled Alabaster and attacked Percy's mouth with his own.

Percy yelped as he was pressed into the mattress. Frowning annoyed, he wanted to fight the brunette off, but it seemed there was a leash attached to his collar and Alabaster thought it funny to tie his hands together with the leash. Growling annoyed, Percy thrust his knee up into Alabaster's jewels. The son of Hecate went down with a whimper.

"If you think you're getting any after that stunt, then you're sorely mistaken, Al", snorted Percy.

"Fuck you", whined Alabaster, holding his groin and rolling onto his side.

/break\

So that didn't work out the way he had planned it either. Okay, he had managed to fend Al off for about three days or so, but sex with Al was awesome, so he really couldn't say no forever. And Alabaster refused to lift the curse-thing. So here he was, naked and on all four, with Alabaster behind him, fucking him hard while tugging on the leash. Percy meowed as Alabaster's free hand pulled on his tail a little. It was Alabaster's way of telling Percy that he wanted him more vocal.

"Ouch", huffed Percy, glaring up at Alabaster.

"Oh, shut up. You know you like it rough, kitty-cat", snorted Alabaster amused.

Percy blushed embarrassed and decided not to comment on that. Instead, he leaned back and enjoyed the hard fucking he was receiving. He moaned loudly every time Alabaster hit his prostate. And truth be told, he also whimpered every time Al tugged on the leash.

"Come for me, my kitten", whispered Alabaster into a silken cat-ear.

Meowing softly, the son of Poseidon came, thrusting back against Alabaster, rolling his hips until the brunette came too, painting the insides of the catboy with his cum. Alabaster panted hard, staying inside of Percy as he laid down behind the son of Poseidon. His arms were possessively wrapped around Percy's waist. A tender smile laid on Percy's lips as he closed his eyes and snuggled up to the son of Hecate. He loved laying close to the brunette, enjoyed his warmth and embrace. But just exactly that made him feel horribly. He had started to develop feelings for Alabaster. Sure they had started out just as traveling companions, but then they had actually gotten to know each other and formed some kind of friendship. And then it had turned into a friendship with benefits. But now he had feelings for Alabaster and every time they ate together, or fought side by side and laughed with each other, had sex and worst of all, laid together and _cuddled_. It made him feel as though they were boyfriends, but Alabaster had a boyfriend. Ethan. The only reason why Alabaster and Percy were traveling together to begin with, to find the son of Nemesis.

"We've tried your method for over a month now, Al. How about you let _me_ take the lead now?"

"What are you talking about?", asked the son of Hecate confused, placing kisses between Percy's shoulder-blades. "What do you mean by that, my pretty kitten?"

"We've been running around headless this whole time, I get that you cover certain areas and ask your contacts to keep their eyes out and all, but... do you plan on walking through all of Europe and... and then? Asia? Australia? I... I know you won't like my idea, but _please_ trust me and let me try it my way, _please_, Al", whispered Percy softly, turning those large, begging kitten eyes on him. "Pretty please, Master Alabaster? Let's do this my way, just once."

Alabaster glared at Percy. He had a vague idea what Percy's method would be, but Percy had obliged his wishes for the past six weeks now. And Percy had risked his life more than once to save Alabaster. After all, Percy was an amazing fighter and great hero. And then there were those large, begging kitten eyes. How was Alabaster possibly supposed to say no to those?

"Okay, fine, kitten", sighed Alabaster in defeat, biting Percy's neck. "But if I end up in Tartarus because I got back on the godly radar because of _you_, you are damn well going back in there to free me, are we clear on that one, Jackson? And I don't fucking care how you do it, but you do it."

"Aw, you wanna be the damsel in distress to my hero?", cooed Percy with a teasing grin.

"Shut up, pet", warned Alabaster and pulled a little on Percy's collar. "Sleep now."

"Okay, okay, okay", chuckled Percy, stealing a kiss from the brunette. "Night, Al."

/break\

Percy sat at the small table, legs folded beneath his body, Riptide in his hand. In pen-form, not sword-form. After all, Percy was writing a letter right now. Not that his ADHD _or_ his dyslexia was approving of him sitting there, all patient and stuff, writing a freaking letter.

_Hello, Ethan_

_I don't know if you're even going to appreciate a letter from me, but your boyfriend had been dragging me around the continent for weeks now, searching for you. He's been relentlessly searching for you since the end of the Titan War. So, he loves you. There's that. And I... we're friends, right. So I want to know that you're safe. So, uhm, if you're still alive, Alabaster and I, we're in London, we live in the Edward House, near Victoria Station, at least for now. We'll wait here for two weeks, if you don't show up, I guess, we'll continue searching the way Al thinks right._

_I hope this letter reaches you and I hope that you're still alive and that you come back._

_Sincerely, Perseus Jackson_

He wasn't exactly pleased with the outcome, but this was already version 28 and he was not going to write 29. Heaving a sigh, he folded the paper neatly and put it into an envelope and took Riptide again, to write the... uhm, right. He had no idea what the address was, that was the problem.

_Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis, somewhere_

That must be good enough for now. Now came the hard part. The part that Alabaster didn't approve of and the part even Percy's pride didn't quite approve of. Still, he had to do it. Closing his eyes, he prayed as loudly and intensely as possible, biting his lips tightly.

"Okay, okay, okay. I feel flattered and all, but you may stop chanting my name now, babe."

Percy jumped slightly and stared up at a smirking god. "Hello, Lord Hermes. I need a favor."

"I figured, what with your intense praying and all", snorted Hermes and sat down next to Percy, resting his elbow on Percy's shoulder, one eyebrow cocked. "You know, they worry about you. You've been off the radar for like five months now. I nearly didn't come either since you explicitly asked me and Iris not to track you down for anyone. So, what in the world could possibly be so grand that the lone wolf wants my help. Pardon me, the lone kitten. Those are new, huh?"

Percy hissed when Hermes flickered his cat-ears. "Don't do that. It _hurts_. They are sensitive."

"Nice", commented Hermes amused. "Kind of kinky. Now, what can I do for you, kitten?"

"This letter, please", declared Percy, thrusting the letter out for him to take.

"Ethan Nakamura?", asked Hermes ridiculed. "You _know_ the rules, right? The banished ones are not allowed to have any contact to the gods. We gods are not allowed to have contact to them. They are, basically, the scum under Zeus' shoes and the only reason why they are still alive is because Zeus hasn't noticed said dirt just yet. Just... pretend they don't exist. It's safer for everyone."

"_Please_, Hermes", whispered Percy, ears flat and eyes large and watery. "Please, just this once. I know you can be very sneaky. Just... Just deliver this one letter for me, please?"

"Okay, fine", sighed Hermes and shook his head. "You are hard to resist, Percy Jackson."

"I've been told that before", grinned Percy impishly. "Thank you."

/break\

Alabaster was slowly growing nervous. He had agreed to Percy's plan because of Percy-reasons. Like his eyes and his pouty lips and the way he looked when his cat-ears were flat against his skull, or how whiny and cute his voice got when he was begging. But there was also another reason. Hope. If there was one thing that could be said about Percy, one thing camp would say and Alabaster would agree to, it was that Percy could inspire hope. He had raised the hope of camp during two wars, he had led what little armies he had with the hope of victory and he had won. So when Percy had said he had a plan, something deep in Alabaster had hoped that maybe, this was it. Maybe this was the solution to his problem. Maybe now he would get Ethan back.

But it had been eleven days already and he had told Percy right from the start – two weeks. Not a single hour more. It was just... every day hurt more. He was glad that he had Percy though, with his kitten, waiting was easier. Searching was easier. Even something as supposedly simple as sleeping was easier when he had his kitten cuddled up to him. It was horrible, he actually _enjoyed_ Percy Jackson's company. And with Percy in his arms, even the nightmares of the war and the aftermaths of the war were not as bad anymore. Everything was better as long as he had Percy with him. Alabaster couldn't wait to have Ethan back, to share his kitten with his boyfriend, to show Ethan just what a tame and cuddly little kitten the son of Poseidon really was and how much brighter Percy could make their life. Ethan would love that. After all, the son of Nemesis had always dreamed of a normal life, being married, with a house and a kitten. Well, Alabaster already got the kitten, so all Ethan needed to do was _show up_, propose and get them a house somehow. Easy, right?

Snorting slightly to himself, he poked the vanilla ice in the middle of their table. They sat in a little café, not far from their motel, sharing a vanilla ice with hot raspberries. Percy was grinning at him amused, head cocked curiously. He was probably wondering what Alabaster was thinking.

"Stop with the inquisitive stare or you're in for a spanking, kitten", warned Alabaster annoyed.

"Promises, promises", grinned Percy teasingly, stealing a raspberry right from Alabaster's spoon.

"I think you forgot a few details in your letter. Like how cozy you got with my boyfriend."

Percy jumped and threw his spoon about a meter away, staring surprised. Alabaster froze up, unsure if he even wanted to turn around. He knew that voice, it haunted him in his dreams, he would never forget that voice, but he couldn't believe that it was actually real. He had fantasized of his moment so often in the past year and a half, but never had he pictured it happening when he was in the middle of sharing ice cream with Percy Jackson in a café in London.

"E... Ethan...", whispered Alabaster, his voice cracking.

Sixteen months. Turning around slowly, he faced his boyfriend. For the first time in sixteen months. Ethan looked good, better than ever before. Sixteen months ago. Alabaster's hands were shaking as he touched Ethan's face. He hadn't touched this man in sixteen months.

"Hello, love. How have you been?", asked Ethan with a light, casual smile.

He looked so good, so hot, so amazing. He was wearing a beard, not long only longer stubble really, but the dark shade on his face made him seem more sinister and older. His hair was longer, combed back, somehow giving him the air of a business man. The eye-patch was still in place and the one eye he had sparkled dark and mysterious like an emerald in the moonlight. He was taller, about an inch maybe, broader. Way broader. He had gained quite some muscles, those _arms_. A sleeveless black turtle neck and loose, black pants. Mh, Ethan was still as tempting as ever.

"Would you two _finally_ kiss? You're killing me with suspense here!", exclaimed Percy.

Alabaster snorted slightly and glared at the catboy before turning back to his boyfriend. But before he could say anything, Ethan's lips captured his. The Japanese man had his arms wound around Alabaster's waist and pulled the brunette until they were pressed against each other. His lips were soft and tender and just like Alabaster remembered. Closing his eyes, he relished in the feeling of being held by his lover. Slowly, he lifted his arms and laid them around Ethan's neck.

"I missed you. I missed you so much. I missed you so incredibly much", whispered Alabaster.

His eyes were still tightly closed, but more so because he feared that if he opened his eyes, Ethan would be gone again. But he could feel the arms around his waist and the sneaky hand squeezing his ass. Normally, he would hit Ethan for groping him in public, but it has been sixteen months and Ethan was still alive. He clawed his fingers into Ethan's hair and pulled him into another kiss.

"There is so much I want to know, so much I want to tell you", murmured Ethan as they parted.

"Why don't you two go back to the hotel and talk? You have a lot of catching up to to", offered Percy with a small smile. "Just hand over Howard and I'll go see a musical with him. I believe we promised him to go and see one with him today. You can ditch. You have an Ethan now."

The son of Nemesis cocked one eyebrow, wondering who Howard was, why he would be handed over and what Percy Jackson was doing here anyway. Also; cat-ears. Alabaster pulled out his set of cards and summoned Howard. The good doctor looked mildly surprised at Ethan.

"Is that the young Mister Nakamura I heard so much about?", asked the mist-form teasingly.

"He is", confirmed Percy and walked over to hug Ethan briefly and awkwardly. "I'm glad you're alive and I'm glad Al got you back. Howard, I think I owe you a musical. Let's go, I'll catch you up on recent events and we'll let those two reconnect in peace, mh?"

Ethan barely had time to blink and Percy and Howard were already gone. But he didn't get to focus on that for long, because Alabaster was already pulling him away. It had been a coincident, that he had spotted Percy and Alabaster at the café, he had actually been on his way over to the place Percy had named in his letter. The place Alabaster was right now pulling him into. Once they were inside a room, Alabaster pushed Ethan onto the bed and closed the door before climbing on top of the Japanese. His hands were wandering over Ethan's torso, tracing the rim of his shirt.

"I have all those questions", sighed Alabaster, tugging a little. "But can we talk naked?"

Ethan laughed loudly, but obliged. Within seconds, both or them were naked. Alabaster frowned as he traced all the new scars that littered his lover's body. One was especially deep. He leaned down to trace it with his lips, hands running over Ethan's arms.

"Tell me. Everything", ordered Alabaster before lowering his lips onto the scar again. "Where did you get this scar. What did you do in the past sixteen months. Did you..."

Miss me? Find someone new? Start a family to which you'll return once you dumped me now?

He wasn't sure how the question was supposed to end, because he honestly had no idea what had happened to Ethan in the last sixteen months. Maybe he had already given up on Alabaster during that time, had found someone nice, a normal mortal to settle with. And he had only followed the letter to tell Alabaster to stop looking for him? Was this going to be a good-bye fuck?

"I missed you so much, love", whispered Ethan and pulled Alabaster into a kiss. "You... saved my life, when you teleported me away from Olympus. But even so, I was falling. Not as dire a fall as it would have been, but still. It's where I got the large scar. It was a bad fall, coupled with the injuries from the battle, well... I was in a coma, for five months. I didn't have an ID, or anybody looking for me. I was in a hospital in Sweden, some city I still have yet to learn how to pronounce."

"F—Five months...? A coma...?", whispered Alabaster doe-eyed. "I had no idea... But... Then?"

"I woke up. Obviously. But I had amnesia. I spend three months in that hospital as a John Doe, slowly training to regain my muscles and relearn how to walk and such. After five months of laying, my muscles had gone back. I had no place to be, but after I was released from the hospital, it didn't take the monsters long to attack me. And when I first faced off an Empousa, I started remembering. First the cruel things, the war and the death and the monsters. Only then did I remember my beacon of hope. _You_", continued Ethan, placing kisses along Alabaster's collarbone. "And when I remembered you, I finally had a goal. I had to find you. But I knew that going back to the US would be futile, I knew by then, you would have probably covered America and would be somewhere in Europe. So I stayed. Well, I left Sweden. I traveled myself, searching relentlessly, hoping to meet other former members of the revolution, someone who could give me a clue. I did."

"You did?", asked Alabaster, his head shooting up from where it was just trailing down toward Ethan's already half-hard cock. "Who did you meet? Here, in Europe?"

"Sirius and Aurora, it seems they made it out alive. They live in France now, opened up a bakery. Can you believe that? A fucking bakery", snorted Ethan and shook his head. "Living the normal life. I was kind of jealous, to be honest. But they, they told me you lived through it. They told me about the trial in front of the Olympians, how you got banished. They told me they saw you at the trial, which meant you're alive. Which meant my hope was still alive too."

"That's not going to stick as a nickname now, right?", asked Alabaster with a deadpan.

"We could name our first daughter that", suggested Ethan teasingly. "Hope Torrington-Nakamura."

"That's a mouth full", commented the son of Hecate and shook his head.

"Shut up and ride me", huffed the Japanese and smirked. "I missed you _so much_. It seems you got yourself a little thing to play with while I was gone though, mh?"

"I got _us_ a little thing to play with", corrected Alabaster and climbed his boyfriend. "I figured you'd appreciate the pretty kitten too. You always said you wanted a cat when we'd move together."

"I was thinking more of the pawed, furred version, but yes, that one is alright too", snorted Ethan.

Alabaster gasped a little as he lowered himself onto his lover's hardness. It had been an awfully long time since he had last bottomed. Panting a little to catch his breath, he remained there.

"So, aside from getting us a kitten, I did an awful lot of running", stated Alabaster. "I ran for months, well, after I was back to health. I had taken a lot of blows too during the war. Had to regain my strength. And then I was on the run from monsters. Which is where I met Howard. He used to be a professor and then he sort of died and I turned him into a mist-form. He likes to joke that he became the Giles to my Buffy. Thank you very much for _that_ one."

"Does that make me your Angel?", teased Ethan with a half-smirk. "And here I thought you were Willow, my little witch-boy. You know, you can start moving any time soon."

"Fuck off", growled Alabaster, kissing his lover harshly. "It's been a while. Let me get used to it."

"So our kitten only bottoms, huh?", asked the son of Nemesis amused.

Alabaster nodded while slowly lifting himself off Ethan's cock and thrusting back down. They gasped as one at the feeling of _finally_ being united again. Alabaster soon picked up the pace, his nails biting into Ethan's shoulders. The Japanese turned a little to kiss Alabaster's arm.

"Tell me about Percy", prompted Ethan softly. "So you two _do_ have sex. And share ice-cream."

"And the shower and the bed and basically, everything. Even clothes, but that is more due to him managing to always burn through his own. Not literally, but still, he always destroys them during fights", sighed Alabaster annoyed. "He also is prone for getting hurt. Seriously, he always gets himself hurt when we get attacked. Always playing the hero, that little idiot."

"You _worry_ about him. You _care_ about him", observed Ethan with one cocked eyebrow. "How long? How long has he been with you and when did you fall in love with him?"

"I'm not in love with Percy Jackson!", exclaimed Alabaster wide-eyed and with a pout.

"S—Sure", moaned Ethan, thrusting back up against his lover.

"I'm serious", growled the son of Hecate annoyed, riding his lover more vigorously. "I don't enjoy the way he always curls up on my chest when he's tired like I'm a freaking pillow, or those stupid, begging kitten eyes of his, or how he always steals my food whenever it happens to be blue, or how annoyingly off-tune he always sings under the shower, or how perfect his body fits beneath mine..."

"Yeah, right", snorted Ethan amused, leaning back to watch his lover as realization dawned on him.

"Oh crap", groaned Alabaster, frowning. "Stupid, idiotic kitten, made me fall in love with him."

"All his fault, yes", agreed Ethan, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Now we have to keep him", sighed Alabaster in defeat.

"I suppose we do", nodded Ethan in agreement.

Not that he had planned on doing that even during the war. It had been Alabaster who had opposed to it, had said he should be enough for Ethan and that they didn't need an annoying goody-two-shoes. The fates seemed to have been in his favor for once, bringing Percy and Alabaster together and giving the son of Hecate the chance to fall in love with the pretty, kind-hearted Sea Prince.

Moaning, the Japanese man came hard inside his lover, who seconds later, followed. They were panting hard and breathless, inhaling the scent of sex and sweat lingering in the room, the combination of their scents, listening to each other's breaths, enjoying a moment as they had not gotten it in far too long. They laid down, side by side, with their arms leisurely around one another.

"Now tell me the full story. How did you end up with Percy Jackson and why is he a catboy."

/break\

Percy was laughing as they stumbled out of the theater. He was feeling airy, the play and Howard's company had distracted him from the inevitable. But as they walked toward the motel and Howard turned back to mist-form – no need to make the receptionist make wrong assumptions as to why Percy would take an elderly man to his room that late at night. And as the other man was gone, Percy found himself alone with his thoughts.

Alabaster had Ethan back. The only reason why Percy had been traveling with Alabaster to begin with. To find Ethan. Now the couple was back together. They didn't need Percy anymore. Alabaster won't want to sleep with him anymore, obviously. He had his boyfriend again. Percy had only been a distraction on the way. Nothing more. They didn't need him anymore.

And that realization became even more real when he entered their room and found Ethan and Alabaster in a tangle of limbs, naked and deep asleep. Both were smiling happily in their sleep.

It was time for Percy to move on. Not that he had any particular goal. He hadn't had one for more than a year now. Just drifting from one pretty place to another. Time to keep drifting, now that he had gone past his goal. He had helped Alabaster finding Ethan, there was nothing left for him here. Nothing but heartbreak and he has had enough of that for a lifetime.

Packing his things, he prepared some last few things before leaving.

/break\

When Alabaster woke up, it was to a sensation he recalled fondly from times that were good. The only time in his life he had really been truly happy. With Ethan, in their tiny cabin on board of the Princess Andromeda. His backside was aching, his butt sore. He was sticky with sweat and cum. He could hear a steady heartbeat under his ear and smell the unique scent of Ethan.

But something was missing. Something he had gotten used to over the past few weeks. A purring catboy curling together on his chest, clinging to him like a greedy monkey. Frowning confused, Alabaster sat up. Did his kitten think he had to sleep on the couch just because Ethan was back?

Percy wasn't on the couch. The water in the bathroom wasn't running either. Alabaster hit Ethan.

"Mh? Way to wake me on our first morning together after ages", muttered Ethan annoyed.

"Percy isn't here", pointed Alabaster out. "What if he didn't return yesterday? If he got attacked?"

"You are _seriously_ in love with him", observed Ethan a little surprised.

Alabaster shrugged, trying not to answer. When he had first fallen into bed with Percy, he had been happier than ever since the Battle of Manhattan. Percy made him happy. And now that he had Ethan back, his original source of happiness, he had thought things would settle. But looking into their closet to get dressed, he noted dully that that was not the case. Because Percy's things were gone.

"Why would he leave?", asked Alabaster confused, hurrying to the bathroom. "All his stuff is gone. Clothes, backpack, even his shampoo and toothbrush. Everything. He's gone."

"Well, I don't know. I haven't spend as much time with him as you did", drawled Ethan with a shrug and walked over to the table where he saw a piece of paper. "But I hope this is a meeting place."

Alabaster grunted confused and joined his lover. There was an address scribbled onto the piece of paper, together with a time. Ten AM. Exchanging a look with Ethan, they silently decided to go. It was already shortly past nine, after all. And it couldn't hurt. Maybe Percy was there? Maybe he had to run an errant or something, or whatever. After getting showered and dressed, they left.

"He is _so_ in for a spanking for sneaking out like that and worrying me", growled Alabaster.

"Interesting", noted Ethan, arching one eyebrow up. "You forgot to mention just how kinky that kitten is, love. I'm looking forward to seeing that. We could share him afterward, mh?"

"Oh, I like the sound of that", smirked Alabaster, nudging his lover.

Ethan wrapped one arm around Alabaster's shoulders as they walked side by side toward the address Percy had given them. They didn't know what they had expected – maybe a café or restaurant of sorts, to meet up for breakfast after his little errant of sorts. But neither would have expected a pretty little house. Just a normal house. No restaurant or shop. Just a house. Ethan knocked on the door, giving Alabaster an inquisitive look. The brunette shrugged.

"Ah, hello. You must be Mister Torrington and Mister Nakamura?", smiled a very happy and very annoying blonde. "Come inside, come inside. It is so good to meet you, mind you."

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?", asked Alabaster with a glare.

"My, so Mister Jackson really kept it a surprise?", giggled the woman. "I'm Patricia, you can call me Patty. I'm an estate agent. Mister Jackson contacted me about huh, nine days ago or so. He bought the house. He called me late last night, mind you the only reason I gave him my private number was because he is such a cutie. He called me and told me to meet up with you today, to bring the keys and this. He had given me this letter when he had signed the contract. He said he'd bought it for friends and told me to give those friends the letter once he'd set up a meeting for us."

"I'm not quite following", admitted Ethan confused and took the letter from the woman to read.

Alabaster leaned over his shoulder to take a look himself, both of them reading silently.

_Hey, Al_

_If you read this, we found Ethan. I'm really happy for you, Al. I don't know if you remember, but when we first arrived in London, we got lost on our way to the Edward House. We walked past this house and you told me that it was perfect. That it was the kind of house you and Ethan had always dreamed of, having a normal life in it. When you finally allowed me to contact Hermes, I went and bought it, because I'm a 'naive, glass-half-full kinda fool'. I hope you and Ethan can have that normal life here, the way you always pictured it._

_Thank you for the companionship and the time together. I really enjoyed it._

_Love, Percy_

"Okay, that is one heck of a sick joke", grunted Alabaster with a frown before looking up at a still giggling Patricia. "This _is_ a joke, right? I mean, the brat didn't buy us a house, right?"

"I was quite surprised myself that a boy his age has the resources, but his credibility is quite incredible", replied Patricia, giggling at her own pun. "He bought it, signed the deed of ownership over to a Mister Ethan Nakamura and a Mister Alabaster Camille Torrington."

"Hold on!", interrupted Ethan and turned to stare at his boyfriend. "You told him your middle name? Willingly? Wow. We are talking about quite the level of love here."

"Just shut up", growled Alabaster embarrassed and kept glaring at Ethan.

/break\

It had been about a week now and it still felt surreal to Alabaster. He had Ethan back. They had a house. A freaking house, with a white fence, a small front yard and a relatively large back yard with a fucking apple tree. He had caved the right runes into their door and onto their window frames, had planted little pouches with the correct herbs and ingredients in all four corners of their property, all to ensure that they had the same magical borders as camp. Sure, Alabaster was by far not as strong as his mother, but their borders didn't need to protect dozens of demigods, they only had to protect three. Well, two. Another thing Alabaster hadn't gotten used to yet. The lack of Percy.

They had to fight a little about signing the contract – the woman had demanded to see some papers and IDs and such to make sure they really were the men she was supposed to give the house to. But Al had just used his psychic paper and everything went smoothly. Damn it. Not psychic paper, but that was what Percy liked to call it, because it was the only way he understood the magic of Alabaster's cards. It was a simple spell using the Mist to make people believe whatever they wanted to believe when looking at his still blank magic cards. When he had first explained it to Percy, his only comment had been 'Oh. You have psychic paper. Cool'. Little idiot.

"Hello, love. What are you doing there?", asked Alabaster softly.

He was carrying a plate with sandwiches into the living room, where Ethan sat between scattered papers. The son of Nemesis looked up, a little startled. Smiling amused, Alabaster sat down next to his boyfriend, offering him one of the sandwiches before devouring one himself.

"Just... trying to figure out how we'll track Percy down without going through the same trouble as you and I had to to find each other", sighed Ethan. "Percy's method would obviously be the easiest, but we cannot contact the gods. So, tell me, how in the world are we going to find him?"

"You... really want to find him?", asked Alabaster softly, a little concerned.

"Why shouldn't I?", retorted Ethan, cocking one eyebrow. "I have wanted him since I met him in the labyrinth. I tried to convince you that taking him in as our sex-slave after the war would be the best move. You objected, you always objected. And now that you fell in love with him, how stupid would I be to just give up? So he ran away and we have to find him. It took us sixteen months to find each other. We _will_ find the stray kitten and bring him back home."

"Well, we just need a way to find him then", sighed Alabaster annoyed.

"Don't you have any idea? I mean, when you were looking for me, did you have any other ideas how to track me down, anything we may now achieve? Anything that may now work, with our changed circumstances?", asked Ethan softly, one arm around his lover's waist.

/break\

Percy had moved on to Germany. Bavaria, to be more exact. Blackjack seemed to like it. Then again, as long as Percy gave him apples, Blackjack was happy. The two of them were flying around castle Neuschwanstein at the moment, circling the beautiful princess castle.

"_Can we land, boss? I'm tired_", complained Blackjack after a little while.

"Sure thing. Sorry, Blacky", grinned Percy apologetically.

The pegasus just whined amused before landing on the balcony of their hotel room. Well, his hotel room. After all, Percy was back to traveling on his own. His only companions were Blackjack and occasionally Mrs. O'Leary, but since Percy traveled to _see_, shadow-traveling was not quite what he had in mind. He enjoyed flying and taking in the view, making up his mind on short notice instead of deciding first and shadow-traveling to exactly that place.

"_Where's the witch-boy?_", asked Blackjack and looked around. "_Why didn't he come with us here?_"

"The... witch-boy, he won't come with us anymore", whispered Percy and shook his head.

"_Why not? He's your mate, after all_", questioned the pegasus, poking his head into the room.

Percy glared, he was tempted to just close the balcony door. "He's not my mate, Blacky."

Blackjack tilted his head confused and then shook it. "_I don't understand you, boss._"

"And you don't have to. Good night, Blacky", muttered Percy and laid down on the bed.

He turned his back on the pegasus and pretended to sleep until he finally truly fell asleep, his hands cradling his midsection as he laid curled together. He had a fitful night, dreams of Ethan and Alabaster, living a happy and perfect life together, without him, haunted him.

Of course, those nightmares, well, no, not really, because he _wanted_ for Alabaster and Ethan to be happy, at any rate, his dreams were not the only things to keep him awake. His bladder did too. And the sickness. Always around approximately six thirty in the morning did he wake up and puke. It was annoying and weird how well it was timed. It was so urgent however that he didn't notice Ethan and Alabaster sitting on the couch, watching him sleep. Only when he was leaning over the toilet, emptying his stomach, did he notice that a warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Hey, kitten, sh, calm", whispered a soft voice. "Sh, Ethan, get him a glass of water."

Percy leaned against the warmth of Alabaster and took the glass of water that Ethan offered him, gulping it down greedily to get rid of the taste. Ethan took the glass back before it could slip from his grasp. He was feeling a little dizzy and weak, always did right after vomiting. Heaving a sigh, he collapsed back against Alabaster's chest and closed his eyes, still tired.

"Are you feeling better, Percy?", asked Ethan concerned.

"Mh... tired...", murmured Percy sleepily, snuggling into Alabaster's embrace.

He must have fallen asleep again and he could only assume that one of the two had carried him back to bed, because the next time he opened his eyes, he had his chest plastered against Ethan's chest, Alabaster on Ethan's other side had one arm and one leg thrown over them both, fingers curled around Percy's neck. The other two men were still asleep.

"Are you feeling better, kitten?", asked Alabaster's voice softly.

The brunette yawned as he slowly woke up. Percy hummed non-comical. Alabaster's hand slid up to cup Percy's cheek rather tenderly. A slight frown found its way onto Percy's face.

"Wait. What are you two doing here?", asked the son of Poseidon confused.

"Well, our pet ran away, so we had to track it down to bring it back home", replied Alabaster.

"You left without a good bye, we worried", corrected Ethan, glaring a little at his boyfriend.

"Look, we only worked together to find you, Ethan. You're found. The end", answered Percy.

"_You_ worked to find me and yet _you_ vanished after I was found. It makes me wonder why you would risk your life to find me to begin with", stated the son of Nemesis. "Well?"

"Look, I...", started Percy and heaved a sigh. "I wanted to find you, because... I care. I cared in the labyrinth, I cared during the war. I burned your burial shroud in the campfire after the war."

"You did?", asked Ethan surprised, his head shooting up.

"I care", shrugged Percy embarrassed, averting his eyes. "I just... If you were alive, I had to find you, to make sure that you're alive. After all the friends I have lost during the last two wars, all the insanity I had to see and to live through... T—To hear that even _one_ person that I had believed dead was still alive, that was... the kind of hope that I needed."

"There it is again, that word", snorted Alabaster and shook his head. "Hope. Always with the hope."

"Shush it, Ally", chided Ethan before focusing on Percy again. "So that's all? It wouldn't have mattered if it had been Castor or Michael or Lee or Silena or anyone else?"

"If you're asking me if I would have looked for them as intensely, yes I would. Because that's who I am. I try everything to help everyone", answered Percy softly. "If you're asking me if I would have run... No. Maybe not. I don't know. I just... I'm glad you two are back together, you can have the happily ever after now that Alabaster had been dreaming off. You don't meed me to impose on that."

"Who said anything about you imposing on us, kitten?", asked Alabaster confused, caressing Percy's hair between his cat-ears. "I told you about the life I had wanted for Ethan and me. A cute house, a normal life, an apple tree, a kid and a kitten. _You_ are the kitten, stupid kitten."

"I am... what?", asked Percy surprised.

"You see, I had this plan, during the Titan War", started Ethan slowly, exchanging a look with Alabaster who encouraged him to continue. "I was Luke's second in command, he had promised me a big reward once the war would have been won. _You_ were supposed to be that reward. He had promised me that Alabaster and I, that we could keep you as our sex-slave, as our pet. I had been a little obsessed with you since the labyrinth, Percy. And I didn't want you to rot in a cell after the war, or to be tortured to death. I found the idea or... torturing you in a more pleasurable way far more appealing. Maybe this is how everything balances out for me, after all the prices I had paid, I would finally get my reward. At least that was what I had thought when Ally told me how he had found you and turned you into his pet. Imagine my displeasure when you ran away. Now tell me, honestly, is it because of me? Because you only want Alabaster and thus you ran?"

"N—No", replied Percy a little nervously. "I... Al said I was just a distraction, I thought that now that he had found you again, he wouldn't have any... well, use for me anymore. And that you'd be angry at him for sleeping with your boyfriend. And I didn't want to... well, impose, like I said."

"You're not imposing. You're ours. If you want to be", whispered Alabaster, cupping Percy's cheeks.

"You bought us a _house_. You don't buy someone a house if you care about them a bit", stated Ethan.

"Dad gave me a credit card. Unlimited, to cover all my expanses", shrugged Percy.

"How is a house for us one of your expanses?", questioned Alabaster with a glare.

"Because I love you, okay? So just shut up, Al!", exclaimed Percy flustered. "And I thought that if I can't have the happy ending I want, I at least wanted for you to get your fairy tale ending."

Alabaster frowned and pulled Percy close to kiss him passionately. His arms wound around Percy's waist to keep him close. The bell on Percy's collar jingled – Percy was still wearing his collar. Al slowly lowered the Sea Prince onto the bed, hovering over him.

"You love me so you bought me a house? That is going to be hard to compete with", grunted Al.

"What could we possibly do to show you how much we care?", asked Ethan, also leaning over Percy. "That is, if you even want _me_. Or do you only want Alabaster?"

"I want you _both_", whispered Percy and averted his eyes. "What do you think why I helped you in the labyrinth? Why I _care_ about you? I cared about you first, but then came Al and, well..."

"So, tell us, what do we have to do to show you that we love you? You already bought the house with the white fence and the apple tree. And you're the kitten", pointed Alabaster out, kissing along Percy's neck and collarbone. "Mh, what can we do for you, my pretty little kitten?"

"I think _you_ already gave me enough", sighed Percy, leaning away from Alabaster.

Ethan frowned a little at the guilt in those sea-green eyes. He sat up some, cupping Percy's face.

"The cat-features? If the magic bothers you, Al _can_ lift it", offered Ethan softly.

"The _vomiting_", grunted Percy, one hand on his stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Ethan turned to glare accusingly at Alabaster, who lifted his hands hastily. "I swear I didn't slip any fertility potions into his food or anything! I'm not a total bastard, E, I wouldn't just knock him up without him knowing, seriously! Percy, I swear I didn't do anything."

"You did. You had unprotected sex with me", huffed Percy and sat up some. "It wasn't _your_ powers, it were _mine_. I'm the son of the sea. You remember how Aphrodite was born? By Uranus' dick being tossed into the sea. You could say that the sea is easily impregnated."

"Y—You... B—But... You never said anything!", protested Alabaster with a glare. "All this time we had unprotected sex and you didn't say a single word about it! What were you planning? 'Oh, if I can't have him, I'd at least take his firstborn child with me!'?!"

"It wasn't like that", whispered Percy and shook his head. "When we first had sex, that hadn't been something planned. It just happened. And after that... it was already too late anyway. You did catch the 'easily impregnated' part, right? So, yeah, why use protection when you already got me pregnant anyway. I just... I just didn't... well, I didn't know how to tell you, I was afraid. I mean, you had Ethan and that was all you ever talked about. That's why I... pushed it. I wanted to get this over with before I was showing. I didn't... want to ruin things, like I said. I didn't want to ruin your relationship by being your pregnant mistress. Well, in a way. Urgh."

Alabaster blinked and stared, from Percy's face to Percy's stomach. His fingers slowly pushed the shirt up, caressing the soft skin tenderly. And then he turned to lock shocked eyes with Ethan.

"Pack your things, Percy", ordered Ethan and stood. "We're leaving, now. We'll bring you home. We'll have _our_ first time in _our_ bed, in _our_ home. Hop, get going you two. I want to go home."

Ethan took Percy's credit card and left to pay for the room and everything. Alabaster all the while helped Percy packing up. Percy kept throwing unsure glances at the son of Hecate.

"Okay, just _say it_, whatever you want to say, do it. Your staring is unnerving. What is it? You changed your mind? Don't you want to come with us? Or do you just not want to raise the child with us? Is it that? Are you like afraid of it? Raising a kid with two other men?"

"Stop ranting, damn it!", interrupted Percy and heaved a sigh. "I was just wondering how you found me, okay? That's all! I've been kind of thinking about raising her with you two ever since I realized that I'm pregnant. I'm not backing out of this. I—I want this. I want a place where I belong. Since traveling with you, I feel like I belong, for the very first time in far too long..."

"Oh. Okay", nodded Alabaster relieved and pulled Percy into a short kiss. "Mrs. O'Leary. Remember how you and me had contemplated using her to track Ethan down? But we didn't have anything to to make her recognize his scent. Well, she got your scent memorized. We just had to tell her to go find her master. The irony, my sweet little pet."

"But... How did you get Mrs. O'Leary...?", asked Percy, now even more confused.

"Your little Ghosty Boy isn't the only one with a connection to animals of the underworld", snorted Alabaster and rolled his eyes. "My mother is a goddess of the underworld too. I can call hellhounds. And since she got used to me over the past weeks, she obeyed my call quite eagerly."

"Have you two finished packing yet?", interrupted Ethan as he entered.

"Yep", nodded Alabaster and stuffed the last piece of toiletry into the bag. "We're ready to go."

He whistled and within a second did Mrs. O'Leary appear in the hotel room. Percy lifted his hand, stopping them just as the two other boys climbed onto the hellhound. Alabaster glared annoyed, at least until Percy walked up to the balcony and caressed Blackjack's muzzle.

"Blacky, I'll be returning to England with the witch-boy and the pirate, so don't worry", whispered Percy softly, kissing the horse's head. "You can go home to New Rome now, but... visit, okay?"

"_Sure thing, boss. Gotta meet your foals!_", whined Blackjack, nudging Percy's head.

"Stupid", laughed Percy and ruffled the pegasus' manes. "Tell Tempest I'm sorry for keeping you."

When Percy turned back to his two... lovers (huh, got to get used to that one), he was faced by two inquisitive stares. His backpack was already shouldered by Alabaster, so he just climbed on.

"The witch-boy and the pirate?", grunted Alabaster and wrapped one arm around Percy.

"He doesn't do well with names", shrugged Percy. "He always calls you witch-boy and he likes to call Ethan the pirate, because of obvious reasons. It's easier to obey his names."

"And what's in New Rome? You're Greek, he belonged to Camp Half-Blood after you freed him, didn't he? Why would he return to the _Romans_? I don't do well with Romans", stated Ethan with a glare once Mrs. O'Leary passed through the shadows and delivered them to their bedroom.

The three demigods practically rolled off the giant hellhound. She licked square over all their faces once before yawning and making her way out of the room and down the stairs. She preferred to sleep in front of fireplaces, it seemed to feel more homey to her.

"To answer your question", stated Percy as he gathered himself and his belongings. "Tempest is in New Rome. He's Jason's storm-spirit companion. But you never met either of them, so that probably doesn't matter. Anyway, Tempest is Blackjack's mate and he wasn't pleased when Blackjack left with me. He's probably glad that Blacky finally gets to return home to him."

"Horse romance. Your life must be so utterly delightful", snorted Alabaster. "Get naked, kitten."

"Excuse me?", huffed Percy, still busy looking around.

"Sex. Now. Staring at everything with those wide eyes of yours, oh so filled with wonder, yeah, that can wait until later. Get naked and move your ass over here", ordered Alabaster urgently.

Percy had just been staring out of the window, admiring the view they had to the beautifully blooming apple tree. But when he turned around, he came to face an even better view. Ethan and Alabaster seemingly had already started without him, at least with the getting naked. Wow. Ethan was far more muscular than Percy remembered and than he would have ever pictured. Alabaster was half laying on top of Ethan, playing with the dark happy trail of his lover.

"Come and join us, koneko-chan", whispered the son of Nemesis softly. "Come here."

"What did you just call me?", asked Percy as he walked over to them. "Did you just insult me?"

"It means beautiful kitten", chuckled Ethan amused. "You're adorable when you pout."

Any other thing he may have wanted to say was deleted from his brain as the very important task of watching Percy took over all of his brain functions. The son of Poseidon was walking over to them slowly, with a seductive sway to his hips and his cat-tail swaying in the same rhythm behind him as he peeled off his shirt in slow-motion and then shrugged out of his jeans while walking. That boy was a tease. Ethan yelped as something cold suddenly sprayed over his belly and loin. He turned to glare at Alabaster. The son of Hecate blushed embarrassed. He had been holding the tube of lube, but then Percy had come along and distracted him and he may have squeezed a little too tightly. Now basically all of it was on Ethan. Alabaster cursed and scooped up some to at least get himself lubed up too, the rest would have go to waste now.

"Really? You make a mess already? We haven't even started yet, masters", purred Percy amused.

"Don't tease, kitten", warned Alabaster with a glare. "Move your ass over here, here's all the lube."

Laughing softly, Percy came to kneel between the two older men, one knee between Alabaster's legs, the other between Ethan's. Both scooped some lube off Ethan's sixpack and started to squeeze Percy's ass before each slipped a finger into the son of Poseidon. Percy yelped slightly, one arm around Ethan's shoulders, the other around Alabaster's neck. They pulled their fingers into different directions, stretching the tight hole. Each added another finger, wiggling them inside their younger lover, stretching him farther and farther. Percy moaned and threw his head back into his neck.

"I don't need that good a preparation", huffed Percy amused.

"You do. Because I want to have Ally's cock inside of you, together with mine", replied Ethan.

"Oh. Oh... Uhm, okay", nodded Percy wide-eyed, blushing a little. "Then please, masters?"

"Someone is eager", snorted Alabaster amused, biting a silken cat-ear softly, playfully.

Percy meowed at that, leaning closer to Alabaster as the brunette tugged with his teeth. Ethan slowly stood up and crawled around the Sea Prince, hands on the younger one's hips.

"Be good and spread your legs a little, koneko-chan", ordered the Japanese demigod.

Percy took a deep breath as he did so, his claws drawing blood from Alabaster's shoulders. Not that the brunette minded, he was used to his wild, little kitten. Ethan was the first to ease his way into the tightness. Alabaster got up and grabbed Percy's thighs, lifting them enough to get access to the already occupied hole too. Percy took a deep breath as the second cock entered him. He had never been stretched that much and it kind of burned. Ethan was worrying the skin around Percy's collar, certainly leaving a few marks. But Alabaster rather busied his mouth with Percy's nipples, which were rather sensitive these days anyway. Soon enough Percy was a whining and gasping mess.

"F—Faster", gasped the son of Poseidon, trying to make his lovers go harder.

It seemed he did have a little control over his masters too, because those two obeyed his plea quite eagerly. They fucked him, hard, he had the feeling as though at least one cock was constantly hitting his prostate in a quite furious manner. Whining slightly, Percy was the first to come, unable to hold back any longer as his sweet spot was tortured so harshly. Alabaster caressed his cheek in a nearly praising manner while he continued fucking Percy. Ethan and Alabaster came at the nearly exact same moment, kissing each other over Percy's shoulder. The son of Poseidon whined in protest. Chuckling amused, Alabaster turned to kiss his kitten just as he lifted him off their cocks. Ethan stole a kiss of his own once they were comfortably laying on the bed.

"Now, how does that sound for a life?", asked Ethan, tenderly running his fingers over Percy's side. "Do you want to stay with us? With me and Alabaster? Are you even capable of a normal life?"

"What's that supposed to mean?", huffed Percy with one cocked eyebrow.

"Stop it with your pouty huffing and puffing, you're not the big, bad wolf, you're the cute, little kitten", chided Alabaster, kissing Percy's nose. "What he means is that you always lived your life dangerously. With all the quests and the war and after the war, traveling all on your own, without anyone. Well, until you met me anyway. So, are you even capable of just settling down, moving into a cozy little home, raising kids and I don't know, baking pie?"

"I'm an excellent baker", protested Percy with a glare. "And yes. All I've been restlessly searching for since the wars have ended was a place that I could call home, but nothing... nothing fit, so I continued searching on and on and on. Only when I found you did I feel like home again."

"Good answer, that one", whispered Ethan, kissing Percy's ear.

The catboy started purring as his boyfriends started patting him. After all the excitement and the revelations, a little nap sounded like a very good idea. And it felt so nice and warm and cozy there, in the bed, with Alabaster and Ethan. With his boyfriends. The thought made him smile.

/omake\

Percy was standing in the kitchen, in his azure-blue apron, tending to the dough. Alabaster was obediently standing next to him, slicing apples for the apple pie. His words had proven true; Percy was an excellent baker. But he had made one thing clear: If Alabaster wanted him to slave away in the kitchen, he could very well help him. Ethan sat at the table, reading the newspaper. More or less so. He enjoyed watching his lovers working in the kitchen.

Well, at least until the peaceful morning got interrupted by their son storming in. Five years old, looking an awful lot like Ethan. Except that his face was currently adored by one of his mother's pouts as he ran up to exactly him, tugging on Percy's apron.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!", chanted the little boy. "Hope is doing it again! Tell her to stop!"

Percy put the spoon down and turned toward their son, getting into his knees to be on eye-level with the young child. "Calm down, Lance. Tell me what's wrong, sweetheart."

"Hope's flying again!", complained Lance upset, lifting his arms so his mommy would pick him up.

"Oh bloody hell", muttered Percy and shook his head while hugging his son. "My pie is going to burn. Alabaster, go and pick _your_ daughter out of whatever tree she flew herself into this time. And for the love of it, take her enchanted broom away! There had been enough witch-sightings in the past week to last us a lifetime! Ethan, love, would you mind bringing Lance to bed? I think he's past his nap-time anyway. Otherwise he doesn't get that whiny."

Percy did have his lovers well-trained by now. Ethan sighed and folded the newspaper, walking over to the catboys. Percy's cat-ears twitched gratefully as Ethan cradled their son to his chest.

"Can uncle Howard tell me a bedtime story, daddy?", asked Balance sleepily, yawning widely.

Ethan nodded and patted his son. Balance's long, bushy tail was curled together between the boy's legs, his fingers clinging to it as his daddy was carrying him. Alabaster glared a little enviously. He'd rather put Balance to bed than pick their daughter out of the neighbor's cherry-tree again. There was a limited number of times that he could tell them what an incredible climber the seven years old girl was. His glare darkened a bit when he noticed that no, she wasn't in their neighbor's tree, she was in their own tree. In Alabaster's beloved apple tree. The freckled brunette girl grinned sheepishly when she saw her father, trying to hide behind her broom. Which was not helping her case. Brown cat-ears were flat against her skull in obvious guilt. Okay, that one did help her case.

"Get down here this instant, Hope!", ordered the son of Hecate sternly. "You are already grounded for a week for flying around without our permission. Do not make it any worse, young lady."

"What's worse than being grounded for a week?", huffed Hope stubbornly.

"Being grounded for two weeks, sweetheart", called Percy out of the kitchen-window. "Now get down from there or you'll also be going to bed without dessert for that time. And oh, does that apple pie already smell delicious. I wouldn't want to miss out on that."

"You better listen to your mother", grunted Alabaster, arms crossed over his chest.

With a last pouty huff did Hope jump out of the tree, floating due to the magic broom she was still clinging onto. A magic broom that was taken away from her as soon as she hit the ground. Alabaster glared a little, broom in one hand, daughter at his other hand.

"There's a good girl. But you're still grounded for a week!", called Percy after them as they entered.

He smiled softly as he returned to his apple pie. How ridiculously calm and normal his life had become. So normal that he had picked up contact with his friends and parents again even. Hope and Balance loved visiting grandma Sally and Sally loved to see her son back on track, happy again.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
